blackwell_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eisley Haylock
Eisley sits in the car, trying to steady her breath. After sitting in on all of the Blackwell interviews and watching Elizabet's technique, it is her turn to be quizzed today. The very thought almost paralysed her with fear, so much so that she had barely been able to drive into work today. She takes several deep breaths before opening the door, snatching up her handbag and then locking the car. Walking over to the underground car park elevator, she presses the lift door button, waiting for several moments and still taking deep breaths. As today was so important, Eisley is dressed in a new outfit she had purchased a week ago, when she had received the news from Elizabet that she was to be interviewed. A new white blouse and black pencil skirt are complimented with shiny black heels and a dark fitted jacket. Eisley's brown locks are curled at the ends while her makeup is subtle but still noticeable. The elevator doors open and she steps inside, pressing the button for the 13th floor and taking a final deep breath as the doors slide shut. Moments later, the doors open on reaching the 13th floor, and Eisley steps out into the foyer. She gulps, seeing Elizabet standing at the reception desk, her eyes shifting and focusing on the girl. Eisley suddenly feels as if she is naked, stripped bare underneath Elizabet's gaze. "Well? Are you going to stand there staring like a little lost lamb all day?" ''Elizabet smirks at her jest, while Eisley begins to turn a shade of magenta. ''"Come along then. We wouldn't want to miss your exclusive." ''She chuckles as she makes her way to the corridor. Eisley follows in silence as Elizabet leads them to her office. First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. Eisley: ''"Eisley Marie Haylock." Elizabet: "Is that all?" Eisley: "Umm.......Personal Assistant to Elizabet Carson at Out of Time magazine?" Elizabet sighs and rolls her eyes. When and where exactly were you born? Where is it you live now? I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? What would you describe your sexual orientation as? Is there a special someone in your life? Do you have any pets? Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? What is it you do for a living exactly? Describe a typical day for you. What are some of the things you enjoy doing? What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Are you afraid of anything in particular? Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? What is your favourite possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers?